Cherubi Sitting
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta gets a baby Cherubi. The Cherubi is too troublesome, even for Meloetta!
1. Chapter 1

**Cherubi Sitting  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Meloetta has to do the unthinkable... become a babysitter!

* * *

It was a nice, quiet Saturday afternoon in the world of Pokemon. Pretty clear blue skies with the normal white, puffy clouds... all right, is there any point to not make this sound generic?

Anyway, in the green grassy meadows, Meloetta was sitting on the green grassy patch, blowing some bubbles as she enjoyed the beautifully normal weather. Yep, nothing could go wrong for Meloetta...

...Nothing at all...

...Nothing...

...

...Absolutely... nothing... _this is going nowhere_.

"TAKE HER! JUST TAKE HER!" A wild female Cherrim exclaimed as she handed Meloetta a sleeping female Cherubi, obviously a baby.

Meloetta blinked as she accepted the Cherubi baby, watching the Cherrim committing suicide by jumping off the nearby cliff. Meloetta blinked, looking down at the Cherubi, who opened her eyes.

"Ma-mammy?" The Cherubi asked as she blinked several times.

Meloetta giggled as she tickled the Cherubi. "Dawww, you're so cute! You're too precious!"

The Cherubi giggled back as she then felt a rumble in her stomach, belching loudly in Meloetta's face. Meloetta coughed as she shook her head, shaking the cherry gas of her face.

"Looks like someone needs a diaper change..." Meloetta admitted as she looked over the Cherubi, making an awkward face. "...If you had a lower part..."

Meloetta's stomach growled, causing her to gasp. However, Cherubi's stomach growled as well. Meloetta and Cherubi looked at each other, both of their stomachs growling.

"Already I'm hungry. Hmm..." Meloetta thought as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "I know! I'll get some icing. How would that be, Cherubi?" She looked back, gasping as Cherubi was not in her grasp. Meloetta slapped her hands on her face, gasping in shock. "Uh oh! Where are ya, Cherubi baby?"

Meloetta looked around, only to hear a loud belch. Meloetta looked up, screaming in horror as Cherubi was eating part of the roof of her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta continued watching in horror as the Cherubi ate through the entire roof, proceeding to eating up the entire house. Meloetta ran inside, trying to stop the baby Cherubi, but the cherry Pokemon continued, munchiung down everything, from the supporters to the wooden floor. Meloetta used Psychic, pushing the Cherubi into the fireplace. Meloetta opened her eyes, gasping as the Cherubi began crying loudly in pain.

"Oh no! You poor thing!" Meloetta exclaimed as she ran over to the wounded Cherubi, picking her up and rocking her back and forth. "I'm so sorry for injuring you, you sweet little baby! Lemme make you feel better..."

Keldeo and Genesect walked into the destroyed house, both of them gasping in horror as they realized that practically everything was destroyed. They turned to their lefts, to see Meloetta holding the baby Cherubi in her arms, the Cherubu in a diaper.

"..." Keldeo and Genesect stared for a few brief seconds, then both began to snicker, then finally laugh their heads off as they were rolling on the grass.

Meloetta scoffed as she waved her right hand at Keldeo and Genesect. "Pffft. You two are so uncultured. You know nothing about the circumstances of raising a baby."

Keldeo got back up, placing his front right hoof on his chest. "Raising a baby... Meloetta, you're a big baby yourself!"

Meloetta gasped in shock as she placed her hands on her hips. "I am not!" Suddenly, a loud fart was heard, causing Meloetta to gasp as she slapped her hands on her face, glancing down at Cherubi. "Uh oh... looks like Cherubi needs a diaper change!"

Genesect gave Meloetta a look of contempt. "Really. A diaper change. On a friggin' cherry."

Meloetta stuck out her tongue at Genesect as she placed Cherubi down, proceeding to change her diaper. "Please. It's not like logic would work with you, anyway." She turned around, gasping as the baby Cherubi was not there, and that the new diaper she was placing on was on her!

Genesect pointed westward, the baby Cherubi running towards the village giggling. "You better go and do something, Mel. That Cherubi is troublesome!"

Meloetta gasped as she ran after the baby Cherubi, with the diaper still on her. Keldeo and Genesect looked at each other again, both of them proceeding to laugh their heads off.


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta was chasing after the troublesome baby Cherubi, still in the diaper that was meant to be placed upon Cherubi. The Pokemon villagers watched as Meloetta ran through, pointing and laughing at her while she kept chasing Cherubi.

"Look at that psychic type!" Wooper giggled as she pointed at Meloetta with her tail. "She's wearing a diaper! What a fag!"

The Quagsire chuckled as he patted Wooper on the head. "That's right, mah girl! Laugh at the inferior race!"

Meloetta turned around, tossing an Energy Ball at both Quagsire and Wooper, knocking them out. A stone pillar landed on her head, causing her to fall on her face, anime style swirlies on her eyes. She groaned as she shook her head, turning around to seeing the entire village catching on fire.

The baby Cherubi giggled as she fired Solar Beam onto the wooden houses, causing them to explode and to burst into flames. She turned around, grabbing several glasses with her vine whip and breaking them apart, causing the family of three Spinda to run for their lives. The baby Cherubi farted, causing the flames behind her to become larger.

Meloetta ran towards the Cherubi, but she tripped, landing on her face with her diaper covered butt in the air. Meloetta groaned as the Cherubi stomped on her butt, running over to a Maractus munching on several piles of Krabby Patties. The Maractus stared oddly at the Cherubi, who grabbed the entire plate of Krabby Patties with her vine, eating them all in one gulp. The Maractus then fired several Pin Missiles at the baby Cherubi, who was running for her life.

Meloetta got back up, pushed into the fountain by a fleeing horde of Miltanks. Meloetta groaned, rising out of the fountain, completely soaked. She then watched as Cherubi was being chased by Maractus. She screamed in horror, her hands on her face. "Cherubi! No!"

Meloetta jumped out of the fountain, landing in front of Maractus, who used Pin Missile on Meloetta to pin her down to the ground. Meloetta groaned in pain, twitching as she stood up, gasping to see the baby Cherubi standing over the cliff. "No no no no no!"


	4. Chapter 4

Meloetta watched in horror as the baby Cherubi was about to jump off from the cliff. Meloetta jumped after the Cherubi, but she missed, falling off the cliff instead. Cherubi watched as Meloetta tumbled into the raging ocean below. The Cherubi glanced down, giggling as she closed her eyes.

"Oh... I'm soaked again... this time, I'm salty..." Meloetta murmured as she emerged from the ocean waves, walking onto the shore, shaking herself as her hair hung down further, due to the water holding it down. She looked up, to see an angry mob of the Pokemon that inhabited the formerly existing village. She crossed her hands together. "Uh oh... looks like I'm in trouble..."

Arceus teleported to the area, looking at the angry villagers and then back at Meloetta. He looked to the north, seeing the baby Cherubi, glancing back at Meloetta. "Mel, are you taking care of that baby?"

Meloetta nodded as she sniffled, beginning to cry as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes... but that baby is troublesome...! She caused so much trouble, and I was just trying to keep her safe!"

Arceus sighed as he closed his eyes. "Let me guess, the mother just handed you her? What happened to her, anyway?"

Meloetta shrugged, replying as she began bawling, "I don't know! I think she killed herself because of the baby being a troublesome pest!" She then hugged Arceus tightly, crying as she buried her head onto his front legs.

Arceus sighed, turning to the villagers as he stated. "I'll take care of all this, rest assure."

The villagers muttered to themselves as the Cherubi continued watching, giggling to herself as she farted, causing her to be knocked unconscious from her own stench.

**THE END**


End file.
